


Reprise

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Freed from Unicron't control Megatron finds himself waking up in an oddly familiar place
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Reprise

Megatron woke with a start, his helm ringing. He shuttered and refocused his optics several times, but the ceiling above him didn’t change. This was his old room in the gladiator quarters. He had destroyed this place himself after Orion… after the Matrix took Orion from him.

Sitting up didn’t clarify anything for him. His frame felt changed and yet utterly familiar. The cracked mirror in the corner of the room only confirmed that his frame matched this place. All traces of Unicron’s touch had been erased. Not even a hint of purple marred his red optics.

Pinging his cronometer brought up the date, a match to the room and this new-old chassis. Had he even known Orion at this point in time? The thought tagged several relevant memory files, ancient and yet recent. Their correspondence over the data net was suddenly fresh in his mind. Had he truly invited Orion to Kaon after so little time writing to him?

He checked the time again just as an access request sounded at the door. He remembered how this went. Soundwave had met Orion at the transport station and guided him here.

The door opened to a memory. He had forgotten how small Orion was. Though he recalled being surprised at Orion’s size in an entirely different way before. He had not been expecting a convoy class mech, even one as small as Orion. His knowledge of Iaconian mech colored by the little slips of nobles that visited the pits.

Orion beamed up at him and offered his hand in greeting. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Megatronus.” All the love and affection Megatron had suppressed for a millennia came rushing up, setting his spark spinning.

“The pleasure is all mine, Orion Pax.” He took Orion’s offered hand, bringing it up to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. Had Orion ever blushed so temptingly before? Well, he was being more forward than before. If he was going to do this again things were going to be different.


End file.
